Concierge services are typically provided by hotels. The method generally employed is where a hotel guest, using the hotel room telephone, places a call to the hotel reception and asks to speak to the hotel concierge. The guest is connected to the concierge who then listens to the request of the hotel guest, such as a request for a restaurant reservation, and notes any preferences, such as the guest's preference for outdoor dining. The concierge then suggests a service, an event or restaurant in accordance with the guest's desires and preferences. The suggestion is often based on the concierge's personal knowledge in the field, and/or by consulting a listing book or directory. Should the suggestion be satisfactory, the concierge will make the necessary reservations and inform the hotel guest of the reservation details.
Concierge services are especially useful for a visitor who is unfamiliar with an area's services, eating establishments or upcoming events. The problem with such a service is that it is restricted to the guests at a specific hotel only. The concierge's suggestions, for practical purposes, can also often be biased, erratic or based on limited listing or directory information. In addition to the above, the hotel guest may also need to write down the reservation details, obtain directions and arrange transportation.
Furthermore, the whole process can be slow, as access to large listings are often manually searched by the concierge. The concierge may also be limited by the type of search he/she can perform. He/She may not be able to search for multiple preferences simultaneously, such as for example an outdoor, non-smoking, vegetarian restaurant, in a specific area. In addition, the concierge may only be familiar with restaurants in a particular area and therefore may be of little use to a hotel guest who is departing that day for another city.